roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Apocalypse Rising Wiki
Announcements: Sign the petition to bring the Amend map back as its own game: Amend Map Petition Welcome to the Apocalypse Rising Wiki! Apocalypse Rising is a free ROBLOX user-made game based off of the ArmA II mod, DayZ. The game is scripted by ZolarKeth and built by Gusmanak. The general goal of the game is to try and survive against all odds in a post-apocalyptic world, fight zombies and bandits, work with friendly survivors and live for as long as possible! There are 9 badges in the game: Survivor, Wanderer, Nomad, Bandit, Raider, Marauder, Hero, Savior, Guardian). Apocalypse Rising was created on April 1st, 2008, but became an official game on July 1st, 2012. Apocalypse Rising is one of the most popular zombie/survival genre game, as it was voted 2013's most popular ROBLOX zombie/survival game! If you are a good, experinced player, feel free to add your own tips and adventures to this wiki. If you are a newbie in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun surviving! Last Update: 1/9/14 (Patching the ability to spawn in items) Apocalypse Rising can be played here. If you have a question or want to discuss the game, do it on the forums or the new WIP forum page here. See Guides for helpful information based on gameplay, recommended for beginners! Admins of the Wiki *User:CheeZniper *User:KingsterCoal *User:Iceymans6183 *User:Strafev *User:MrWiki57 *User:AmazingBlackout5 *User:Anyseven *User:Sergiusalceanu *User:Solidmario10 (Inactive) *User:XSpwX2 Trivia -The rarest gun in the game is: The Patriot Assault Rifle -There is a Bunker that is north of Kin. It is not shown on the map. -The Double Barrel Shotgun has the highest damage out of every gun in the game. 'Rules' *No spamming/advertising. *No inappropriate content or language. *No hacking or support of hacking. *Creating false rules is not allowed. *Posting porn, excessive swearing or a massive amount of vandalism will result in a 7-day IP ban with no warning. *Use blogposts and the forum for posting your groups and other non-game related material. Do not make a page that says something like "I like taco" or "Join my ROBLOX group." *Before creating a page, ask in the forums if it is already here. *Don't use pages to rant about stuff. Ex. Instead of "MK-48s are so powerful that I got killed by a guy with one and I lost a Patriot with 5 mags!", say "MK-48s are very powerful weapons". *Do not make comments such as "I killed a person with a FAL and I had a Makarov! LOOL!" This is not to discourage sharing your stories, just making meaningless comments. Another example would be "I found a black mili at a heli crash!" *If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate. *Do not bully other people on the wiki. *Do not beg to become admin. Anyone repeatedly violating these rules will be banned for increasing durations of time, up to an infinite IP ban as long as they continue to break said rules. Categories First Person 2.png|Guides|link=Guides Virus.jpg|The Virus|link=The Virus Zombie Close 2.png|Zombies|link=Zombies Weapons.png|Weapons|link=Portal:Weapons beanss.png|Food|link=Food Waterbottle.png|Drinks|link=Drinks A-P mansion.jpg|Structures/Buildings|link=Structures Utilities.jpeg|Utilities|link=Portal:Utilities Map.png|Map|link=Map#In-Game_Maps Camouflaged Clothing.png|Characters|link=Characters Vann.jpg|Vehicles|link=Portal:Vehicles Battle Rifle.png|Attachments|link=Attachments Hack Cheats - Skybox Troll.png|Hackers|link=Hackings Apoc Rising V1.0.0.jpg|Apocalypse Rising, The Original.|link=Apocalypse Rising, The Original. RobloxScreenShot05252013_133325186.jpg|Adventures in Apocalypse Rising|link=Adventures in Apocalypse Rising Category:Locked Pages Category:Broken Redirects